Oh, Heichou!
by MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: When Levi learns how Eren really feels about him through an impromptu song the brat is singing while thinking no one is around, how will the captain respond? YAOI! SMUT! Also! The last bit of lyrics are changed a bit, to fit the story line. Not that much though.


**Alright, so I know that I've already done a chapter in** _ **Reactions**_ **based on this song, but this weekend my sister and I were cleaning our grandpa's house and she planted this idea in my head, so here it is. If you don't already know from my many song based stories, the** _italics_ **are lyrics. This time, double spacing signals POV change.**

Moving around the gigantic library in the giant castle the Survey Corps calls Headquarters, I dust the bookshelves, attempting to leave not a single speck of dirt on the large oaken shelves for fear of losing my life. Bored, I decide to hum some nonsensical tune, but soon that isn't enough. With my face feeling hot, I hastily look around, seeing no one, I take a deep breath and begin to sing, simply stringing along phrases.

 _You kicked me in a room full of fifty people, leaving footprints in my cheeks. A kingdom that wants to kill me, save my life with your two feet._

I do a little spin, turning to the next series of wooden slabs piled with books.

 _The titan's coming but I can't help noticing, how you spin so fast and your nice ass._

I blush furiously, glancing around fiercely again, making sure no one heard though I knew the rest of the cadets had the day off to recuperate.

 _Your furrowed brows and chiseled chest make me blush and take away my breath._

Though I hadn't really thought much about my feelings, I knew I had them. They were annoying and not once had they shown signs of fading away, in fact, only getting stronger when I recognized their existence.

 _So please agree to marry me, set our love free!_

Though I never gave much thought to my strange feelings to the man. I knew this would never happen. He didn't love m, no way! And he never would, I grew to accept that quickly. I am what he hunts. The largest threat to humanity. I decided to say fuck it and just sing as I finish the last set of shelves before continuing on to clean the floors.

 _Oh Heichou, oh Heichou! Don't care you're less than five foot five. Oh Heichou, oh Heichou! Slam my face into the floor! I don't care that you're twice my age, I think you're really hot. The fact you're old never bothered me anyways._

 _I don't mind the height difference, and how your legs are really short, 'cause I know they're inverse proportion to your big titanic sword! Humanity's strongest is quite rude, and likes to make jokes about poop. But in his heart I can see beauty! Oh Heichou, oh Heichou! Swinging through the trees. Oh Heichou, oh Heichou! Hair blowing through the breeze. And here I'll stand, always by your side! I hope neither of us die!_

 _I'll kill the titans so that one day you'll be free to see the land outside, a caged bird you will never be! We'll see the ocean, then these words I'll finally say, "I love your heart and soul." But only on that day! Oh Heichou, oh Heichou! I won't let you die within these walls! Oh Heichou, oh Heichou! I swear I'll give it my all! Let me confess, I like your cleanliness. Come on Levi! Let's make this life of ours a hentai!_

I wasn't exactly sure what hentai was, but Armin had kind of explained it to me. It's something inappropriate, I could say that for sure because his face was completely flushed, the delicate pink covering his face and neck coupled with all his stuttering was a dead giveaway he was embarrassed. And I knew that, even with all the impossibility, I wanted to do many improper things with my captain. I shook my head right as I feel hands resting on my hips, pulling me back towards their body.

Hearing a melody pouring from the direction of the library, I sigh. Shitty brat can't even clean without causing a ruckus. Clucking my tongue disapprovingly, I move towards the large room the teen was _supposed_ to be cleaning as punishment for being stupid. Pushing open the door, I was not expecting to find the titan shifter dancing around with _my_ broom and singing, while somehow still sweeping up the dust he had pushed onto the floor of the large bookcase.

Folding my arms over my chest, I lean against the door waiting for the boy to realize I was there. As I linger, I notice how his voice isn't very deep, but instead slightly high-pitched, but not feminine. I try to catch the lyrics tumbling from his beautifully part-. NO! Dammit Levi! You are NOT allowed to ogle the cadets! Especially not Jaeger! The words seep into my head through my ears, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't entranced by this young man, appropriateness be damned!

 _ocean, then these words I'll finally say, "I love your heart and soul." But only on that day!_

And damn me even more, if possible, if I didn't envy whoever Jaegerbombastic was singing about.

 _Oh Heichou, oh Heichou! I swear I'll give it my all! Let me confess, I like your cleanliness. Come on Levi! Let's make this life of ours a hentai!_

Though I didn't actually know what a 'hentai' was, I didn't really care much, I crossed the room closing in behind Eren, who had his hands thrown out, and wrapped my arms around him, my own hands resting on his hips. I cursed the fact he was taller than me as I shift up onto my tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"You're supposed to be cleaning brat. Not making a musical number." I can practically feel him blush as I lower myself to brush my lips against his neck. I hear his sharp intake of air as I bite down lightly on the sensitive flesh covering his strongly beating pulse.

Unable to really breathe once I hear Levi's voice, my face flushes an even darker shade when I feel a soft pressure on my neck before the sharp sensation of teeth pressing down on my throat. I can't help but gasp, flailing my arms slightly, and try to pull away. Levi was definitely teasing me. Wasn't he? His grip on me seems to tighten as I attempt again and again to escape his unbreakable hold. His lips are once again on my throat, more persistent than before, sucking at the thin skin, nipping every once in a while, I continue to struggle for a few moments before it becomes too much and I give in, moaning at the sensation, my legs buckling and giving out under me. My left hand reaches back, almost automatically, and my fingers wind through the longer black hair of his undercut.

"You know Jaeger, I might not like messes, but I do enjoy getting dirty from time to time." He pauses his actions for a bit to speak into my ear and I try to stifle my moan to no avail, I can feel a slight smile curling at his lips as his tongue and teeth attack me again, moving lower. I understand what he means and I can't stop myself from pressing my body back, tighter against him. Before long, Levi pulls away, I can barely stand on my own so I allow myself to collapse forward onto the wall. Looking over my shoulder, I watch as he walks over to the door, shutting it completely then locking it before he makes his way back over to me. Under the tight white pants of his uniform, I can see a hardening bulge and his sharp silver eyes are darker than usual, the pupils blown wide.

Levi takes my upper arm into his hand and he drags me over to one of the many tables in the room, pressing me down onto it by my shoulders. I comply readily as his lips crash onto my skin again, this time taking control of my mouth. I lift my arms, wrapping them around his neck to draw him closer, his hands find my waist, inching down and tugging lightly on my dark green shirt. Before long, his hands are pressed into my bare skin, running along my side and up my chest, before my mind could catch up, my shirt was pulled up and tossed onto the ground somewhere, his hands finding my torso again quickly as I dip my fingers under the collar of his shirt, running along the cool skin of his neck and upper back.

His shirt was soon gone, quickly followed by the rest of our clothes, my eyes raked over him, pausing at his perfectly toned chest for a moment before trailing further down, stopping at his hardened penis. It was a bit longer and thicker than mine and a softer pink in color, the tip was weeping with precum, and I was tempted to lick it off, instead I ran my tongue over my lower lip. His lips were back on mine, hands exploring each other's bodies, my finger trail down, to his hips, hesitating uncertainly, I had never done anything like this before.

As soon as I ripped off his clothes, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, his tanned skin with red marks scattered over his neck, his toned muscle. His face was pink, lips parted as breath was pulled in harshly, eyes more of a forest green than oceanic teal, I notice him looking over my body appreciatively and smirk a bit, the smug look quickly falling from his face as his small, pink tongue swept over his lightly swollen and bruised bottom lip. Leaning forward, I capture his mouth with mine again and am pleasantly surprised to soon find his finger brushing tenderly across my hips, as if uncertain. I roll my hips forward, causing his hand to bump against my almost painful erection, I can feel him gasp into my mouth and I push forward again, more firmly against his hand. He seems to understand, his fingers running from the base of my cock to the dripping tip, and _holy shit_! His hot hands feel better against my skin than anyone else's.

I pull myself back from him, kissing down his mottled throat to his chest, sucking a few more red marks into his skin and toying with his nipples using my tongue. It doesn't take me long to make it down to his cock, I take it into my hand, stroking him a few times, smearing his precum over his length, before pulling it into my mouth, sucking and tonguing at him, I roll his testicles around in my hand, hollowing out my cheeks, I suck him into the back of my throat, his hand that had drifted to my hair tightened its grip, pulling at me. I swallow around him and his hips begin to buck up into me. I allow him to slam into my mouth and it doesn't take long before he's calling out my name, chanting it like a prayer, and shooting his load into my mouth. When he's done, I spit the almost sticky white liquid into my hand and slick up a few fingers, running them over his tight, puckered entrance.

When his wet fingers moved to my hole, I gasp. I had figured out how sex between two guys worked a while ago, and I had even used my own fingers inside myself, thinking of Levi, but this was the first time another man, the man I loved, was touching me there. A finger is pressed inside me and it doesn't even really phase me, not at all uncomfortable, most likely due to the fact I had stretched myself out like this just last night. Soon enough, a second, then a third finger is sliding into me, spreading apart to prepare me for larger things, the thought of that has my penis jumping again, blood rushing down to fill it.

His angle changes slightly, causing the tips of his fingers to brush against something inside of me I had never been able to reach, something that made me see stars. I throw my head back and moan and suddenly, I'm empty again. Whimpering at the loss, I look to Levi, ready to beg if necessary to have him fill me again, but before I can even open my mouth, his cock is sliding into me, hitting that newly found spot inside of me, a strangled scream erupts from my throat and I try to press into him more firmly. Soon he's slamming faster and faster into me, the tip of his penis battering into that bundle of nerves with each thrust of his hips and it doesn't take long before I'm leaking a pool of precum onto my stomach, my body needing another release. Levi's thrusts become more sporadic, less rhythmic and I can feel a splash of liquid warmth inside me as he shouts my name, An emotion, similar to pride, washes over me for a split second before I feel myself fall off the edge of reason.

Soon after I come inside him, I can feel him twitching around me, a second orgasm making itself known by the sticky white liquid streaming across his chest and stomach.

Resting for a bit, I pull myself out of him and lick up most of the mess on his torso. "Come on brat. You need a shower."


End file.
